


Way Back Home

by tbwh



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, as usual bits of making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbwh/pseuds/tbwh
Summary: drabbles of taejun who just about to take a leap of faith to love each other for the rest of their life





	Way Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> just a short drabble of taejun in love sickness

Both of them were lying on the picnic mat, big eyes staring into the starry sky, hands and legs tangling around each other. The smaller boy turned to his right, admiring the perfect side profile his lover, eyes founding its way to the boy’s lips and he was ashamed of himself for imagining naughty things. Taehyun shook his head lightly quickly hiding his red, cold face into Yeonjun’s crook of neck, staying there for warmth and comfort. His slender fingers started playing around on Yeonjun’s wide back, tracing letters and ‘I love you’s.

I go looking for you

In time that's stopped

No matter the obstacles,

I always wind up at your side

My long,

Long journey

Ends and now I go back

I find my way back home

To you again

 

It's like a drawer that keeps opening

No matter how hard I try to close it

You're flying high in the sky

But you always come back to me

I have a hard time dealing with us parting

But everything is as it always was

Oh oh oh

 

He giggled when Yeonjun tried to attempt for answers but he failed to do so. Yeonjun pouted slightly at him, face obviously not happy with how loud Taehyun’s laughs sounded to his ears. He tackled him down and crawling on top of him, smirking with victory. Taehyun just laughed lightly at him, eyes turning into crescents. His dimples were showing and Yeonjun stared at them fondly and poking at them to annoy Taehyun. Taehyun just huffed at him, playful hands slowly circling around Yeonjun’s neck, slightly pulling him down.

 

On the countless paths away,

I discovered you

And the heart that I had tried to empty

You filled back up like this

I always run into you

At the end of my steps

Stop...

Stop...

 

I go looking for you

In time that's stopped

No matter the obstacles,

I always wind up at your side

My long,

Long journey

Ends and now I go back

I find my way back home

To you again

 

Yeonjun lowered himself, closing their distance slowly, mouth quirking playfully and his hands found their way cupping Taehyun’s cheeks and squishing them. He kept cooing how Taehyun pronounced syllables and phrases in baby voices with his mouthed squished before pecking at those kissable lips. Taehyun’s face turned beet red, still not used being kissed so suddenly without prior notice. ‘I wanna kiss you so bad, let me?’ Yeonjun mouthed at him, his ears turning so red but his face maintained his cool façade and Taehyun couldn’t say no. He nodded lightly, placing his small hands around Yeonjun’s face and brought him closer to his, nose touching.

 

I turn the world over

In search of the story

That only you

Can complete

Even if I lose everything,

You are all I need

 

All of the lights are out here

Hug me

 

If I close my eyes,

It rushes in soundlessly

You pile up

In full again in my heart

I don't need anybody but you

I'm not done

Until the day you come back

To my side

 

‘I love you, Jjuni’ he looked up to Yeonjun, eyes pouring out with love and honey and _his world, his everything_ , before he slotted their mouth perfectly, warm lips meeting each other lovingly. Kissing Yeonjun was always turned out heated and wet and he silently enjoyed it a bit too much. Tongues exploring each other and dancing languidly, caressing each other’s warmth slowly and passionately. The kiss ended when both of them were breathless, kissing deep and long enough leaving trails of saliva connected to each other’s mouths.

“If I were to compare you to a season, you would be spring” Yeonjun pulled Taehyun into his arms, cuddling the small boy. Taehyun gladly hugging him back, swaying their bodies to the left and right, humming acknowledging the statement.

“Why?”

“Because I love spring a lot”

“That’s all? I thought you are cracking some cheesy phrases or something”

“My brain short circuit after that hot kiss we share just now”

“Oh my God”

“By the way, if you were a song, I would compare you to Shaun – Way Back Home”

“Oh! I love that song a lot!”

“Yeah, the lyrics suit you just nice”

Yeonjun never got enough of Taehyun; the boy always found his way making his heart fluttered. His cheekiness, his calm demeanor, his intelligence, his way to take care of others, and the way he crashed through his thick walls he built for years and claimed his heart just like that. Taehyun was his brother, his friend, his eternal partner, his soul mate, his home. Kissing him under the starry night was always his dream, his goal and now that they were here, fulfilling his wish together perfectly, now he was hoping for second, third and more sessions in the future. This was only just the beginning.


End file.
